treehomefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Because Treehome is partially a role-playing server, it has a fair amount of quests for players to complete, each with their own objectives and rewards. Most quests are currently located in Windfall, for easy accessibility while we get the quest system up and running. Their objectives range from simple quests like delivering items or killing a set amount of mobs, to more complex, layered quests that require the player to explore the map and its various points of interest. A partial list of Treehome's quests and their locations can be found below, with more to be added later. The Runaway Groom: There's a wedding being held at the local winery, but the groom is nowhere to be found! Can you help the bride find her husband-to-be, and set this matter straight? This quest is located at the Winery, near the arbor. Look for the quest location "Winery" on the dynamic map. Life as a Coal Miner: This quest is given by Orven,the blacksmith in Creedence. He wants the player to mine a set amount of coal and bring it to him. Orven can be found behind the counter at his shop, near the spawn in Creedence. Potion Brewing: Paluzu is a seller of alchemical ingredients, but he never has enough spider eyes! His quest for the player is to gather a set amount of spider eyes and return to him. Paluzu is located inside his shop in the Arcane District, in Windfall. Food for the Hungry: '''Consuela doesn't have enough wheat to feed the evening crowd at her inn! Can you gather enough for her? Consuela can be found inside the La Mer Inn, near the docks. '''Flowers on a Grave: Adeline Ljung wishes she had more flowers to place on the graves of Wintertide's fallen. She would plant more, but Wintertide is covered in snow! If you could just bring her some yellow flowers, she could put them on the grave sites. Adeline is located in the cemetery in Wintertide. Hay is for Horses: 'Tarnation! Alvus, the stablehand in Creedence, doesn't have enough hay for his animals! He'll pay whoever can bring him some. Or at least, that's what you think he said. '''Teach a Mob to Fish: '''This quest is given by Mumu, Windfall's lovable resident fisherman. He refuses to believe that someone can catch 10 fish faster than him, and will pay anyone who can! '''A Distant Love: '''There's nothing sadder than unrequited love! Gendrik, the lighthouse keeper in Windfall, is desperately infatuated with the innkeeper in Creedence! Since he hardly ever has time to leave his post, he tasks the player with deliver a bouquet of roses to Sylvina in Creedence. Deliver twelve roses to Sylvina and return to Gendrik in the Windfall lighthouse. (note: this quest uses Red Tulips, not Rose Bushes.) '''Killing Monsters: '''A new Monster Hunters Guild has sprung up in Windfall, and its recruiting new members. Speak with Soldan in order to take an entry-level contract, and prove your place in the guild. Be warned though, for even the simplest of tasks can turn into dangerous perils for the unprepared. '''Working in the Lab: '''After a failed experiment, the scientist Lorious contacts the Guild for help in cleaning up the monsters that have overrun his laboratory. Speak to Jereq in order to take this contract. ''You must first complete the entry-level quest '''Killing Monsters '''to take this quest. The quest location "Swamp Laboratory" can be found on the dynamic map, west of Windfall. '''Folgrum the Fire Lord: You're moving up the ranks in the Guild, initiate! This quest is offered by Icarus. He wants the player to reclaim Folgrum the Fire Lord's golden sword, deep within his tomb. Can you fight your way through this dungeon, reclaim his sword, and make your way back out without being killed by lava first? You must first complete the quest '''Working in the Lab' to take this quest. It is strongly encouraged that you bring a Potion of Speed and some sort of fire protection. The quest location "Folgrum's Tomb" can be found on the dynamic map, just west of Windfall. '''Lost in the Move:' This quest is given by Salbor, a new resident of Windfall. He has recently moved from Creedence, a town far to the west of Windfall. He's forgotten his favorite record though! Can you make your way to the town of Creedence and Salbor's old house, and find his record? Salbor can be found in front of Windfall's western gate, past the Market District. Down the Well: '''Efren is the grandson of a warrior of great renown, and wishes to claim his ancestral sword and take upon this life for himself. However, the Ancestral Crypts of Windfall have been overrun by monsters, and Efren is too cowardly to go in there by himself! Can you help him clear the crypts and claim his birthright? Efren can be found near the western gate of Windfall, frantically running back and forth. '''The Introverted Ice Guy: The local lumberjack Ned wants ice! Bring him one block of ice, and he will happily pay you for it. Ned is located in the Residential District in Windfall, in the snowy lumber mill. Keys Please!: '''Abdul, the local clerk at the La Mer Inn, has lost the keys to his house! Won't you help this poor sap find his keys? Abdul can be found behind the front desk in the La Mer Inn. '''Search for Seringi: '''Alyndria, a citizen of Windfall, is worried about her friend Seringi. He is an alchemist who lives outside of town, and normally comes to town for supplies. However, he hasn't been seen in quite some time. Can you discover what has happened to Seringi? Alyndria can be found in the Market District, on a bridge beside a windmill. '''Melodic Mishap: '''Kevin is a resident of Bark Town, a neighboring community north-west of Windfall. Somehow, he has fallen upon bad luck, and his jukebox has been stolen by mobs. Can you brave the Ancient Monument dungeon, and retrieve his jukebox? Kevin can be located at the base of the large statue in Bark Town. '''Yer a Wizard: '''It's time to learn some magic! A novice spell-caster, Caranya, has told you about the Arcane District. Go there and browse the shops, and return for a small reward. Caranya can be found directly across from spawn, besides the Mayor's Office. '''A Journey in Magic: '''Janus, an apprentice spell-caster, has told you about the Arcane University, a place where potential mages can learn more advanced spells. Go there, and speak to the wizard in charge of selling spells. Janus can be found in Windfall's Arcane District, directly in front of the Alchemist's Shop. '''A Piece of Pie: Krev, a citizen of Windfall, is in desperate need of something to fill the hole in his belly. He asks the player to bring him a pumpkin pie, in return for a small reward. Krev is located at spawn. Ooey-gooey Spider Eyes: The Arcane University's Potions Master has requested that you bring him 20 fermented spider eyes for his potion brewing. Ervin is located at the Arcane University, on the second floor. '''Reading Lights: '''Antoine has recently moved to Windfall from a very far away place! He has almost everything he needs, except good, high-quality lights to read his books by. Can you find him enough glowstone for him? Make sure it's mined, and not bought from a store! Antoine is located in his house in the Residential District. '''The Young and the Swordless: '''The brave adventurer Cynthia has lost her sword in a dungeon, and can't make it past the monsters without it! Won't you help her find it, and return it to her? Cynthia is located at the top of the Ancient Monument dungeon, in Bark Town. '''A Desperate Cycle: '''While exploring Windfall, you may run into its resident hopeless romantic, Flores. He bequeaths you to find his lost lover, Elayne. He feels that, "''She's right in front of me." ''Whatever that means! Flores can be found standing beside a windmill, on a bluff above Mumu's home.